The Rain Sequel
by darken room
Summary: Naruto's house is almost finished but he's having second thoughts


Sorry about the wait every one, I've been busy with school so I haven't had time to write anything, but I hope you all enjoy this ok and it's going to have a little fluff in it...so please comment on it and tell me how I did...please.

Ok this is the Sequel to The Rain

It had been 3 months since Naruto's house had burned down and since he started living with Kakashi, but his new house was coming along really well. Everyone thought is would be ready to move into with in a day or so.

"Naruto it's time to get up" Kakashi poked his head into the spear bedroom that was empty until 3 months ago when he let the blond student use it. Walking up the bed Kakashi found a note.

_Kakashi-sensei went out for ramen, meet you and team seven at the training grounds._

_Naruto_

_P.S. try not to be late._

"Late, I'm never late" Kakashi smiled and sat the letter down "Maybe I could be early this one time", pulling on his vest and vanishing in a pouf of smoke.

"Hey Naruto, how's my number one customer", The cook called as he saw a patch of blond hair. "Fine, Fine...I guess just the normal order will do", Naruto said taking a set.

"Can you pay the full amount this time", the cook gave his a stern look, Smileing Naruto opened his money bag "see"

"Coming right up", Naruto watched the cook with a smile.

"Hey Naruto", hearing his named being called Naruto turned to see Iruka walking toward him "Hey come sit...it will be my treat".

"Can you pay or are you asking me so I can pay", Iruka took a seat beside his favorite student. "Come on I have the money so I'll pay", Said Naruto with a smile. Iruka looked at the boy for a sec "I'll have what Naruto's having", He said to the cook who in turn smiled and gave thumbs ups.

"So Naruto who's it been going?", Iruka watched as Naruto stuffed a lot of noodles in his mouth before swallowing "Everything's been fine", Naruto said look at his bowl.

"Are you sure, you seem a little sad", Putting down his chopsticks Iruka turned to look at the boy

"My house will be finished soon" Naruto put down is chopsticks

"And that's Bad" Iruka's eye widen a little "Don't you want to have a house all to yourself Naruto"

"I don't know Iruka, At first I couldn't wait but now...I don't want it now", Naruto turned to look at Iruka "I like livening with Kakashi, but since my house is almost done I'm going to have to go back"

Smiling Iruka reached over and ruffled Naruto's blond hair "Now is that all" Iruka chucked "If you want to stay with Kakashi then why not ask him, have you ever thought about that hummmmmm", Iruka smiled down at the boy.

"No, but what if he doesn't want me", "Naruto I'm sure he cares enough about you that if you didn't want to leave he wouldn't make you"

Naruto sighed and picked up his chopsticks "I'll think about it", he said before finishing off the last of his ramen, giving a wave at the cook and Iruka he started on his way to the training grounds.

Iruka watched the boy with a small smile "what are you thinking Iruka" the cook asked while picking up the bowls

"Oh, nothing much really" chuckling he looked back at the table

"Does the Kakashi really want the boy to live with him; Iruka" The cook stopped washing dishes to look Iruka in the eyes "more than we both know" Iruka gave a sad smile

"I'm like a father to Naruto, but Kakashi has a special bond with the boy that I'll never have, I guess it's because the grew up the same or it might be that Naruto's father was Kakashi's teacher"

"Shhhh, you know we can't tell the boy about that, not even Kakashi, the 4th Hokage never told his most favorite student about him having a kid and the boy doesn't know that his father was the 4th or even Kakashi's teacher", turning around the cook looked at Iruka "and the Hokage doesn't want any one to know about it"

"I know, I know" Sighing Iruka stood from his place "you have a good day" and walked off

"Naruto don't hit Sauske-kun" A furious pink headed girl yelled

The screaming following after could be heard through out the village and the loud thud that followed after that shook the trees.

"Owwwww" Naruto sat on the grass holding his head "that hurt"

"Good"

"Yo", in a poof of smoke Kakashi appeared

"..." Sauske was wide eyed

"..." Naruto was speechless

"Kakashi...are you ok", Sakura asked while walking up to their sensei. "I'm fine...I just wanted to.." Kakashi smiled and looked at Naruto "be early for once", Naruto's eyes went even bigger than before and his jaw dropped at least two inches.

"Ok so lets get started with the training", Kakashi said disappearing in a poof of smoke "the goal is to find me, you have 3 hours"

"This is great...there is now way we can find him, much less in 3 hours" Sakura was walking back in fourth just talking to herself. "Hey piece of cake" Naruto said with his same smile "and I'll be the first to find him".

"Dobe, you'll never find him", Sauske smirked at him before turning and walking off "SAUSKE-KUN...wait for me"

"I'll show you all...I'm not some dead last", Naruto raced of toward the village

"hummmmmmmmm, this is going to be fun", Kakashi said with a smile before pulling out his famous book.

2 hours into the training

"Damn this is harder than I thought" Naruto was walking around the streets trying to find his teacher.

"Ok so I've been to the bookstore and they said he hadn't been there all day, the bar and still not there, bathhouse got a slapping, not one home in his house...were do I go now"? Naruto stopped and looked up at the Hokage Mountain Hey I bet if I go up there I can find him", he said smiling

Walking up to the edge of the rock Naruto looked out over the village with a frown, the wind picked up a bit moving his golden hair "where would I be if I were him"

Naruto took a seat before laying down to look at the sky "This is so hard", Naruto closed his eyes and sighed "And to top it all off my house will be ready with in the next day"

**_"Kit, what are you so worried about? You've always lived alone and it never seemed to bother you before"_**

" I don't know...every time I think about leavening Kakashi I can't help but be sad"

_**"You like him...don't you"**_

"He's my teacher of course I like him"

_**" God the Teme is right you are a dobe"**_

"Am not"

_**" I meant do you love him, do you love Kakashi"**_

Naruto's eyes opened wide at what the kyyubi had said "I-" Naruto didn't know what to say " I think I do...but no matter what I feel it will never happen"

_**" You never know inless you ask, and I think you'll get that chance soon enough... You failed the training"**_

"I know, I failed...I'm always a failure, always going to be the dead last, always the dobe" Naruto chuckled.

_The Kyyubi felt sad for his kit...all because of him the kid couldn't have the child hood he wanted, because of him his kit was hated_

_**"I'm sorry Naruto"**_

"What, you said my name", In his mind he could hear the kyyubi chuckle

"Naruto", Turning around Naruto saw Kakashi standing on the path he had traveled up "you failed the training"

"I'm sorry Kakashi, I tried" Naruto turned away from his teacher to look back out at the village "I'll never be able to find you" Naruto whispered

"What was that, I couldn't here you Naruto", Kakashi could feel something was bothering his student, walking over he sat down on the ground beside the blonde haired boy who was staring out at the village

"Naruto, what's wrong"

Naruto wanted so much to throw himself at Kakashi and tell him he loved him, to tell him what was wrong, to cry on his shoulder "It's nothing. Kakashi...I'm just tired from the training"

"Naruto your lying to me" Kakashi turned to look down at the boy

"I know your lying because you have to much energy and charka to become tired within 3 hours, now tell me what's wrong" Kakashi reached out to touch the boys shoulder but only to have the boy pull away.

"Naruto"

"Stop it, stop make it harder than it has to be Kakashi" Naruto closed his eyes and look away from the man sitting next to him

"What am I making hard Naruto, tell me, make me see", Kakashi removed his hitai-ite from over his eye

"It's nothing"

"To hell it's nothing, Naruto when it comes to you it's everything" Kakashi saw the boy move to stand and walk away

"Don't worry I'm moving back into my house tomorrow and you won't have to put up with me" Naruto walked away not even looking at Kakashi

"Look at me", it was all most a whisper in the wind

Kakashi stood up from where he was sitting "Naruto", Naruto stop but didn't turn around

"Look at me" it was stronger this time, Kakashi walked over to the boy "Naruto please tell me, look at me" still the boy did not turn around "Naruto please look at me, show me what your feeling"

Naruto turned to look into the mismatched eyes of his teacher "Kakashi, It's wrong", Naruto took a step closer to his teacher "If I showed you, I f I let myself so you then you'll hate me...what I feel is wrong" He said all this taking step after step only to stop a few inches away from Kakashi.

"Naruto, it can't be bad", Kakashi pulled the blue eye boy to his chest, wrapping his arms around the boy, holding him close to his body "you can tell me Naruto, I'll never hate you"

"Kakashi I-" Naruto wrapped his arms around the older mans waist "love you"

Naruto waited for the man to push him away, he was waiting to be hated by Kakashi, waiting for the man to do something, however he was not prepared for the unmasked lips of his teachers to cover his own.

Kakashi kissed Naruto very gentle, he did want to scare him, he didn't want to rush into things. Soon he felt the boy kissing back, pushing his lips harder against Kakashi's as if he was afraid this was a dream, Soon the need for air came between them and Kakashi pulled away smiling at the bright shade of red upon the boys face.

"Naruto", Kakashi hooked a figure under the boy's chin "Will you stay with me"

Naruto's heart seemed to stop that very moment "you mean I- I can stay", it was all but a whisper, When his teacher nodded at him his face broke out into a smile "Of course I will", Naruto jumped into the arms of Kakashi wrapping his own arm's around his neck.

Pulling Naruto close to him Kakashi couldn't help but laughs, A laugh that wasn't muffled by his mask "eh Kakashi", Naruto pulled back a little to see the face of his lover "I guess I can't tell Sauske and Sakura about what you look like, can I"

Kakashi smiled and gentle kissed Naruto's forehead "Only you can see me without my mask Naruto, only you"

End

Ok I hope you all like the sequel to The Rain...Tell me what you think about it ok and if you have any idea's tell me about them ok


End file.
